Manipulation
by babyluw
Summary: don't really have a sum. uhm, Ikkaku/Kira. M rated for a reason....smex.


so well, I signed up in a fic excange, got the pairing Ikkaku/Kira. Angst, non-con... I'm not sure if this can count as non-con tho' I'm no good with genres ^^' well, anyway.

-

Manupilation

-

He was fragile, easy to manipulate and control... weak, yet. He is stronger than so many that had had the misfortune to meet me in my days as a home less killer in the slum of the 78th district. Those eyes, that the ones who don't know him see as week and sad. Those eyes that I know don't budge once they are set. Those eyes that are now staring at me intensely, and I can't help but wondering if, maybe, I'm the one being controlled. That maybe it was all just a well preformed act.

Was he really left behind? You sure he wasn't the one who didn't want to come along? How can someone leave that set of eyes behind? You sure he's here tonight cause he's heartbroken? On the edge of despair, trying to find support in the ones who wasn't hurt as badly? Trying to find understatement in the ones who was? Trying to drink the pain away?

And it's once you start thinking about it that it becomes impossible to stop.

Those eyes, it was all about _those_ eyes, that for some reason make me think of grape, and the sea. Calm, but will swallow you whole if you don't stay alert. Looking so beautiful, but who knows whats hiding in the depths?

"More sake Madamare-san?"

"Yeah." Who am I trying to fool? I'm at my edge, more now and I will loose my straight thinking. And I mean that in more ways than one. I should say no. How can Kira still be so sober? Wasn't he supposed to be a light weighter? I let my gaze drop on Shuuhei that sits next to him, he's past his limit too.

Those eyes are still staring at me, and I'm starting to feel aroused because of them. Damn. I tare my eyes away from the pacific blue orbs to take my drink and when I meet them again they are half lidded and I am _so_ fucked. Images filling my mind. Images where I'm between long pale legs. Blue eyes staring up at me. Flushed cheeks. Parted lips. Suddenly I don't feel so drunk anymore. My mind is more fixed on trying to figure out if Kira know what he's doing.

And to stop the bulge that is starting to rise between my legs.

As he shift the way he's sitting his leg grace against mine and it sends a jolt through my body.

"Excuse me," I need to get out of here. Kira look a bit starled, must be cause I moved all of a sudden. "I just need to use the bathroom."

I nearly flash stepped into the guys restroom in the back of the bar. Taking a b-line into one of the dark green booths and closing the door that was on the edge of falling of. I lean against the wall that seemed to be the most steady one, looking up towards the gray ceiling, and the yellow light bulb that hung down from it, making everything in the room seem more green and sea sick than it actually was. No wonder this place was so cheap. No wonder why Rangiku-san likes it so much, cheap, and no one will stare if she does something radical.

I let all the air leave my lungs, it was more than I though, and I can feel my body relax, the tension in my shoulders fading. The images where I have a beautiful, pale, stainless body beneath me fill my mind again, and I groan, running my hands over my head, trying to rub the pictures out of my mind. It was not like they had never been there before, it was just, they had never been there when I didn't want them there.

I hear the door whine, someones comes into the restroom. Yeah, right, I should probably go out there again, the others gonna start wondering...

"Ikkaku-san?" Fuck, _he_'s the one who stepped in?! He shouldn't come in here. Here there's no one to stop me, no one to help him. "You okay?" Oh my god, I can almost see the tent in my pants rising just by the sound of his voice.

"Kira... what are you doing here?" I take my back of the paper thin wall, it would so not be hot if it broke right now and I fell out on the floor, right beneath his feet. Try to breath steady, try to sober up, then I wont feel so horny. And I'll get a better hold of my control.

"Just wondering if you're okay, you seemed a little..." A little what? Crazy? Horny? Ready to jump and rape you in a few seconds?

The door to the booth slammed open suddenly, and even if know I shouldn't, my gaze shot at him, starled. All previous thoughts flying out of my head for a few seconds.

"The fuck? What if I were taking a shit or something?" Kira chuckled at my outburst. Not good, the thoughts come back, crashing down hard.

"I could see your feet through the gap you know." Fuck, he smiled. For just a second that rare smile covered his handsome face and shone through his teal eyes and I lost my hold around the thin twig that was my self control.

Grabbing him by the collar I pull him into the booth, slamming our mouths together. Kiras eyes were wide, his hands pressing against my shoulders as I pushed him up into the corner, up against the only true steady wall. Kicking the door behind me in an attempt to close it, but it bounced half open again. Whatever.

He gasp as I bite down on his neck, my hands pressing hard against his shoulder and waist, nails digging into his hip through the rough fabric. And he gasp again as our hips ground together, over and over again, rolling against him, keeping him flushed between me and the wall.

As the humping stop, my hands go under his clothes, teasing nipples as my other hand goes down the back. I watch as the fragile creature before me break down into a shaking mess, biting down on his lip to keep himself from crying out when the kimono and hakama were taken of him, the cloth falling to the sunky floor.

He hold his arms up in front of him, fisting them weakly against my chest and staring down on the toilet next to us, embarrassed. I look the man over, the porcelain skin almost seemed green in the dim light reflecting on the dark green tiled walls, and I smile as I reach down to bring my own kimono off.

I grab one of the pale wrists in front of me and pull it away from the shaking body to see more of it and I can't keep myself from grunting at the sight. Kiras eyes darted back at me at the sound, his mouth falling open and I use that chance to my advantage, forcing my tongue in, our teeth's and lips crashing against each other as I press him up against the wall again.

My hand travel over pale skin, fingertips tracing the weak lines that the attempt at six pack leaves. Going down in a teasingly slow matter, making him arch his back, letting his head fall pack against the wall, his gaze setting on the single light bulb.

As my fingers graze the smooth skin at the hollow of his hip, he pull his stomach in, a hiss escaping from him. And a wicked smile is on my face.

I close my hand around his growing erection, making him whimper, and the thin arms that were trying to push me away before grabb my shoulders for support instead. Holy fuck, that whimper was the last drop that made the bucket tilt over, and if there was any chance that I was going to stop before, it was all gone now.

A few steady strokes and he's out of it, his eyes clenched closed, lips vibrating as he were trying to say something, but nothing except his shallow breath comes out. I spit into my hand, I know it's not good for lubrication, but it's not like I have anything else, and he's not _not _used to it either, right? It's no secret what Kira used to do at work.

I spit into my palm again, letting the saliva run over my fingers as I slip one finger in him, fairly easy, considering. My other hand is at his neck, fingers twirling into his blond locks. I always find it funny, must be because I don't have my own hair, but to bend hair that have been sprayed. And his blond, yeah I have a thing for blonds, hair is sprayed to max. I feel myself smiling into his neck and I push a second finger in.

Letting go of the hair I let my hand trace over his form, flicking a nipple, going extra light to tickle at his pelvis to then grab his thigh and lift it to the level over my hip, our erections grinding together again. Moaning. He's shaking. Third finger in, that's enough. I pull my fingers out, spitting into my palm again, this time to slick myself up some before I grab his other thigh, lifting that too.

His hands reach up to hold onto something, the walls of the unsteady booth, his knuckles white, his eyes wide as he stares at me with horror. Lips still vibrating, head shaking lightly. I push myself into him steadily, and I hear him whimper a weak _"no"._ And I kiss him again.

I ram into him steady and hard. His body acting against mine, his breath coming extra hard as I hit a spot inside him. My lips grazing against his lips, against his cheeks, breathing against his ear, smiling into his hair, it smells like some chemical fruit mix. Must be the hair spray.

I increase my speed and it doesn't take long before I can feel him tensing slightly. Oh, he's trying to hold himself back, so sweet. I suck lightly at his collarbone, then neck, kissing my way up to his ear, making him not only hear, but also feel it when I moan his name. And he makes that wonderful whimper again and I suck at the ear lobe that's in front of me.

One of his hands leaves the wall, coming around my shoulder, hand grabbing the back of my head, nails scratching lightly, teasingly. His head have fallen to rest on my other shoulder. He cries out as he comes, pulsing around me. His heavy breath close to my neck, making the skin wet. His come hot on my chest.

Burying myself deep inside him I let myself go as I bite on the already bruised neck. Slowing my movements down before stopping completely.

I slip out of him, letting his legs go carefully, staring to fall forward towards his chest but he duck, slipping out of what would have become an embrace and I fall against the wall instead. My head coming to rest against the tiled wall, trying to cool my breath down, still a bit high on adrenalin, I hear him move around unsteady behind me and I look down, seeing his feet move around, seeing him pick up his clothes clearly avoiding coming into contact with me.

And he slips out, carefully opening the door just a little more to do so.

I take my head of the wall, then let it drop right back again.

I just...shit. I just...

But I can swear on that I sensed him smile as he went. Still, it doesn't stop the feeling of guilt.

Maybe I'm the one being manipulated in the end after all.

---

so, uhm? what did ya think? is there any fandom around this paring?


End file.
